Gold - The Delinquent Babysitter
by partner555
Summary: Gold, a delinquent, most of the time. As the Breeder of the Pokedex Holders, he is the best at taking care of Pokemon Eggs and Baby Pokemon. The differences between him taking care of young Pokemon and him at any other time are striking. Arceus help anyone that tries to mess with them while he's on the job.


"Hey! You lot better watch out if you don't wanna to get run over!" shouted a teenager on a skateboard. He had a black and gold cap, wore brown shorts and a red shirt, and was holding a pool cue. He's Gold, one of the Pokedex Holders.

People saw him coming and dodged out of the way. As soon as he passed by, people were glaring daggers at his back as he laughed on his way to work. They eventually sighed, and shook their heads.

"Why can't Gold be in doting babysitter mode more often?" asked one person. "I hate dealing with his delinquent side everyday."

"One can wonder," answered another. "One can wonder."

* * *

Gold arrived at work, the Pokemon Day Care, where he placed his skateboard and pool cue in one corner, before going to where all the baby Pokemon were.

As soon as they saw him, the Pokemon rushed towards him, eager for his affection.

Smiling, Gold took a Bonsly into his arms. He scratched its head, to the Pokemon's great enjoyment.

"Have you been a good Pokemon?" he asked.

"Bon!"

"Good," and Gold continued to scratch the Bonsly affectionately. He then did this with all the other baby Pokemon present. As soon as he finished, he released his Pokemon so they could all play together while he checks on the Pokemon eggs.

* * *

Clipboard in hand, Gold checked every Pokemon Egg at the Pokemon Day Care, writing down the current status of the eggs as per the information the incubators gave him.

He then heard a sound from outside. Opening the window, Gold looked around, but saw nothing suspicious. Closing the window, he got back to recording the information on the eggs.

* * *

"This is going to be the easiest heist yet!" bragged one would-be thief. He has brown hair, brown eyes, and wore a black shirt with beige pants.

"Yeah!" agreed another. This one was blond with blue eyes, and wore a red shirt and brown pants. "Who would hire _Gold_ of all people to take care of Baby Pokemon? He'd be asleep on the job and we'll steal all the Pokemon from right under his nose!"

The third thief of their gang of three came back from his reconnaissance of the Pokemon Day Care. He had red hair and brown eyes, wore dark-coloured clothes, and he had bad news.

"Guys, I don't think attacking the Pokemon Day Care is such a good idea anymore," he said.

"Oh really?" asked the first thief.

"Gold was actually doing a _proper job,_ " said the one who did reconnaissance.

"Yeah, right," sarcastically said the second one. "As if Johto's most infamous delinquent would do much more than actually show up."

"You guys sent me to check out the place, and I did! And right now, I'm telling you, trying to steal from that place is as _stupid_ an idea as it is to steal from any other place guarded by a Pokedex Holder!"

"Are you really chickening out on us?" asked the second thief.

"If you idiots are still going to attack the place, whatever I say, then YES!" answered the third.

"Fine, more for us," declared the first thief.

And the third thief left them, refusing to join in what he knew was going to end badly.

* * *

 _(The next day)_

Things were the same as usual. Gold caused trouble on his way to work, before switching modes to take good care of the Baby Pokemon.

He did not see two people follow him into the Pokemon Day Care.

* * *

The police officer was taking care of paperwork when a red-haired man approached him. Taking a seat, the man said, "I'm aware of an upcoming heist attempt, with extra emphasis on the word "attempt". Can we make a deal?"

That was not how the officer was expecting to start his day.

* * *

The thieves revealed their presence by releasing their Pokemon. Both had a Fearow each. They were surprised to see Gold wasn't slacking off but didn't think too much of it. The two had their Fearow attack the Baby Pokemon.

Gold saw the attack, and was horrified to see his charges get injured. He turned to the attackers with a glare.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," said the officer as he rubbed his temples in annoyance. "Your two buddies are planning to kidnap the Baby Pokemon at the Pokemon Day Care, while _Gold_ is there."

"Yes."

"Those poor fools."

"I tried to tell them it was a stupid idea. They didn't listen. So, about the deal?"

* * *

Wordlessly, Gold took his pool cue, and got ready to battle the thieves, intent on simply using the pool cue.

"You guys come in here, thinking you could get away with hurting these guys, on _my_ watch?" he said menacingly.

The two thieves slowly began realising they should have listened to their friend. The realisation became complete when Gold charged at them with the pool cue.

* * *

"Ok, in exchange for your testimony in court, we'll grant you immunity. Agreed?" asked the officer.

"Agreed," answered the red-haired man.

Turning to his radio, the officer said, "Dispatch, please send some patrol cars to the Pokemon Day Care. I've just been informed of an attempt to rob the place."

* * *

"That's just a pool cue!" shouted the brown-haired thief. "How did you knock out our Fearow with it!?"

"I'm the best pool cue user in the world!" he shouted in reply as he proceeded to beat the thieves with the pool cue.

The two thieves heard stories of Gold's prowess with a pool cue. At the time, they dismissed them as ridiculous. They discovered to their immense pain that they were wrong.

Recalling their defeated Fearow, they made a run for it.

"You're not getting away!" shouted Gold as he followed them outside. He took two empty Pokeballs, and hit them with his pool cue. The Pokeballs burst forward to where Gold aimed them, below the thieves feet.

The two thieves tripped. Before they could get back up, they heard sirens. Looking up they saw that police cars were there.

Police officers moved in with handcuffs and arrested the duo.

* * *

As the police took the would-be thieves away, the people who watched the scene sighed and shook their heads.

"Were those guys only aware of the "delinquent" part of Gold's reputation? They did not do their research," said one bystander.

"From what I heard, they _did._ My brother who works at the station said there was a third man who came in and told them of the plot, saying he couldn't convince his idiotic friends that attacking the Pokemon Day Care was a stupid idea."

"That just makes them even bigger idiots."

* * *

After the police left, Gold took care of the injuries the Baby Pokemon suffered, applying basic first aid he knew and comforting them at the same time.

"Bon," whimpered the Bonsly.

"Shh, it's okay," said Gold softly. "The meanies are gone, now just take a rest, and you'll feel better in no time."

He picked up the Bonsly and gently rocked it to sleep. He repeated this with every other Baby Pokemon that got injured.

Nodding to himself in satisfaction, he got around to doing the rest of his day's work.


End file.
